


Into the Dark

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Derek's brother, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Past Abuse, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles sister, drunk, time spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the Dark by Simon Curtis </p><p>Sometimes one must travel into the dark to answer some questions..but then again..it leaves more questions than answers at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

##  **SIMON CURTIS LYRICS**

##  **"The Dark 2: Return To The Dark"**

**Told you sometimes I see things that others won't believe  
Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby can't you see  
That all of it's illusion the conclusion soon will be  
So let out your inner animals and celebrate with me**

**  
** The spell wrapped it's self around him and the room seemed to darken before a figure appeared in one of the mirrors. It took several minutes for the figure to become clear. The young girl who stood in front of them smiled at Stiles reaching out to brush some hair from his face. Stiles leaned into the touch and let out a small sniffle. 

 

“I need to know what happened.” he said and the figure nodded her head. 

 

“It's not pretty and it's not happy.” She said softly. 

 

“I figured that but I have to know..tell me about the last few nights..tell me what happened that night when the fire happened.” 

**  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black  
All if I'm gonna give it my all gonna give it till I can't go back  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black  
**

It took Stiles several minutes to calm down when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find his self in his old house but it..it was different. The reason why came down the stairs several minutes later. He stepped aside hid his self from her sight as she went into the kitchen and started breakfast but soon he couldn't resist and he followed her just standing in the door way as she cooked. Finally she realized someone was watching her and she turned around giving him a lop sided smile before speaking

 

“Hey there little brother.” 

**  
Will you take me  
Out into the light where I can finally see  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away  
** Stiles threw his self into her arms wrapping her tightly in a hug making her laugh as she held tightly to him. 

“What's gotten into you?” she asked with a grin and laugh before a knock at the front door made her look up with a fond smile. “It's open.” she called out 

 

Stiles had to stop and catch his breath as the door opened and for a split second he thought it was Derek standing there. Leather jacket, tight shirt and the side burns but he knew it couldn't be him. 

 

“Micheal.” he managed to get out. 

 

“Hey kiddo.” Micheal said and for a moment Stiles saw his eyes flash beta yellow. 

**  
This is how you make yourself do what you wanna be  
Keep your hands unfolded ** _**[?]** _ **golden take it by the lead  
You're a cut above the masses you're a king you must believe  
So shine a light into the dark and then you'll finally see  
**

“What's with the look? You knew I was coming over.” Micheal said with a laugh and scooping Stiles up and tossing him lightly in the air like he'd done hundreds of time. Stiles for a brief moment forgot he was only living memories and not actually back to being a small boy again laughed loudly and shrieked as he was caught. 

 

“That's my smiling cub!” he said tickling Stiles who giggled as he found his self rubbing noses affectionately with the elder wolf. He turned back to look at his sister with a wide smile that turned into a look of surprise as her eyes were pure black before turning back to normal.

 

“Breakfast is done.” she said with a smile. 

**  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black  
All if I'm gonna give it my all gonna give it till I can't go back  
All the thoughts that run to my head gonna dance till my eyes go black**

**  
** The sound of the front door slamming open and shut hours later ruined the happiness Stiles was feeling being close to his sister and her boyfriend. It got even worse when he realized his dad was drunk..he stopped coming home drunk after she had died..if he did Stiles didn't remember seeing it. He felt Micheal scoop him up and carry him upstairs. He could still see his sister and his father in the kitchen talking. John Stilinski nearly yelling before bringing his hand up. The dull thud he heard next made his eyes go wide and Micheal's growl as he briefly saw his sister on the floor before he was taken into her bedroom with the door shut before the shouting starting again. 

 

**  
Will you take me  
Out into the light where I can finally see  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away**

**  
** Time seemed to have no meaning and before Stiles knew it he was being tucked into bed with his sister's cheek that was slowly bruising almost hidden in the shadows of the lamp light. She had their mother's old book in her lap and it was open to his favorite stories. He had loved that book..it was their mother's spell book. Not that the father understood that. He just thought it was her story book. Both his sister, Jessica, and he knew better... well Stiles knew better now. He had convinced his self that it wasn't magic that his mother and sister could do but now? Now he knew better and his eyes widened as she read from the book and the pictures hopped up and started to dance.

 

It changed after that he didn’t' feel like his self but a spirit following her when the story was over and his younger self was asleep. She packed her bag and kissed him good bye..before opening the bedroom window that Derek and the rest of the pack would use coming in and out of his room later in life. Micheal was waiting below and for a brief moment he was afraid as he watched her jump...but for that moment she seemed to fly. 

**  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting?  
What are - what are - what are you waiting for?**

**  
** Seeing everyone at the Hale house..alive and happy it was painful. Listening to Peter talk and not be insane..to see the kids happy and play. Tali was standing next to his sister her hand going out to the girls cheek and drawing away the pain as her arm bleed a black. It took only a moment for Stiles to realize something else was wrong as his sister's eyes were bleeding black as well. Moments later the house exploded into flames..and the screaming began. 

**  
All of this illusion all-all-all of this illusion  
Go let out your inner animals and celebrate with me**

**  
** Stiles breathed out the moment he watched Micheal shift into a full wolf howling as Jessica's magic wrapped around him. Her eyes still black as the fire rose around her, nipping at her flesh burning and not burning at the same time. He could hear her screaming in pain as her magic reached out to protect them. As she tried to protect those in the house but couldn’t..she couldn't get past the barrier of flames that was there..nor would the wolf let her. Suddenly a manic laughter that Stiles wish he could forget was heard and he saw his sister turn and with each bored below her fit cracking and breaking she headed outside.

 

He saw Kate outside, the bitch's eyes widening in fear as Jessica stepped towards her before the coward turned and ran. The flame stopped the moment the screams inside the burning house did. She collapsed in on her self,  her eyes rolling into the back of her head and the fire she was wrapped him died. He saw the wolf barely managing to  catch her and whining but started growling the moment the sirens of the fire engines and police car were heard before taking off into the woods. 

**  
Will you take me  
Out into the light where I can finally see  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away  
Shine your light with me and chase all the dark away**

 

Stiles gasp as the spell dissolved and the feeling of loneliness..the ache from..oh gods..his sister was alive.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
